A thermoelectric module, in which a plurality of two kinds of semiconductor devices (thermoelectric devices) having polarities different from each other adapted to generate a thermoelectromotive force corresponding to a temperature difference according to the Seebeck effect, i.e., N-type thermoelectric devices and P-type thermoelectric devices, are arranged between a heat collecting part on the higher temperature side and a heat dissipating part on the lower temperature side, while end parts of the thermoelectric devices are alternately connected in series through electrodes, can directly transform thermal energy into electric energy (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-322848, for example).